


Surprise Visit

by TrickyJerseyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is Gabriel's dad, Chuck is God, Chuck loves Gabriel, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel is a Softie, Gen, God can't cook, cute and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Dad stops by to meet the new daughter-in-law





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend in the Facebook group "The High Church of the Holy Dick/Richard Speight, Jr. Fans." It has almost nothing to do with her original prompt -- the muse went a little off the rails. This takes place in an established Gabriel/OFC series, which you can find in my other works.

 

 

 

Tia was enjoying her first relaxing day in a long time. There was no work. There were no catastrophes. There were no ghosts, no ghouls, no apocalypse, not even a stray housefly to deal with. She’d slept late and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast with Gabriel, enjoyed some post-breakfast “dessert” with said boyfriend, and then happily kicked him out of the bedroom so she could be left to her own devices.

It was bliss. Absolute bliss. She napped, woke to find some fruit and a chilled glass of white wine on the nightstand, and sighed happily as she nestled against the pillows, secure in the knowledge that she would not need to put on pants today.

She had just started enjoying the fruit when there came a soft knock at the door, followed by Gabriel poking his head in. “Hey, baby. Did you have a good nap?”

She smiled and stretched. “Yes. Come back to bed.”

He smiled as if there was nothing more he’d enjoy, but then he shook his head. “Can’t. We have a visitor. So I need you to put on pants.”

She frowned. “I don’t want to put on pants.”

“And normally I would be OK with that, but this time, I need you to put on pants and come downstairs.”

“Who’s here?” she asked.

“It’s a surprise,” he said.

“Do I have to put on a bra?”

He shrugged. “Up to you. I suspect you might want to, though.”

Tia hmphed but got out of bed. “Five minutes,” she said. “And this better be a good visitor.”

She dressed and headed downstairs. Gabriel was sitting in the living room across from another man, who was seated on the couch. He looked to be around the same age as Gabriel’s vessel looked, and she couldn’t tell at that distance if he was human or otherwise. He was handsome, with a lovely smile, dark hair with specks of grey, and a neatly trimmed beard with the same subtle salt-and-pepper coloring as his hair. He stood up and smiled a bit wider when he saw her walk into the room, and immediately stepped forward to take her hand in both of his. “Hello,” he said. “It’s really amazing to see you in person again, and all grown up. Wow.” He put one hand on her chin and gently turned her head from side to side. “I outdid myself, I really did.”

She stepped back. What he had just done wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it was certainly a little strange. “Have we met?” she asked.

“You wouldn’t remember,” he said. “You were very young. Very, very young.”

Gabriel stepped forward. “Babe, I’d like you to meet my Father.”

She looked at him, shocked. “Your what?”

“Father,” he said, a little gently. “He, uh, stopped by. Surprised the hell out of me too.”

“Language,” the man—God, apparently—said.

Gabriel colored. “Right, sorry, Dad.”

Tia blinked. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I think I need to sit down.”

“Allow me.” The Almighty took her arm and led her to the couch, where he helped her sit down. He touched his fingers to her forehead. The dizzy feeling went away and Tia felt amazing, better than she ever had before. She looked up, and there was that smile again, soft and friendly, like her favorite blanket warmed by the autumn sun. “Good,” he said. “You’re fine. And I am so glad to see you both you. I’ve been watching, and I just couldn’t be happier about this. He needed you. For a long time.”

This was surreal. But His words moved her and she smiled, first at Gabriel, then back at...well...God. “I think I needed him too, uh, sir.”

“Call me Chuck.”

“I...I’m sorry, what?” Yes. Definitely surreal.

“Chuck,” He repeated. “It’s the name I use when I’m on sabbatical.”

“I’m sorry,” Tia said again. “I really think I need a moment.”

“Of course.” He patted her hand. “You and Gabe talk. I’ll make sandwiches.” He got up and went into the kitchen.

Gabriel sat down on the couch. Tia pointed to the kitchen door and said, “God is making sandwiches in my kitchen.”

“Yeah, and He sucks at it,” Gabriel said. “He always makes tuna sandwiches and He always uses too much mayonnaise. He can’t make anything other than manna. We’ve all been telling Him for millennia but, I mean, it’s hard to argue with the Old Man…”

“Gabriel!” Tia said sharply, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. “Why is God in my kitchen?”

“Our kitchen,” he corrected. “My Father is in our kitchen. He stopped by to meet you. He won’t stay long.”

“But Gabriel…”

“Gigi.” Gabriel took both her hands in his. “You know those times when I tell you to look at the big picture? Well, now I need you to forget all that, and look at the small picture. I was single for a very long time, and then I met you, and we, for all intents and purposes anyway, got married. So doesn’t it make sense that my Dad would want to stop by and meet the amazing, beautiful, smart, sexy, incredible woman who not only disrupted my bachelor lifestyle, but also improved it beyond my wildest dreams?”

She smirked at him. “Was that His description or yours?”

He smiled at her. “All mine, gorgeous girl. You good?”

She laughed. “Not by a long shot, my angel. But I have rolled with far worse. I can roll with this. So let’s go into the kitchen and take the tuna away from God. Errr, Chuck.”

***  
Chuck stayed for the afternoon. Soggy tuna sandwiches were discarded in favor of jambalaya leftovers and cold Abita. Tia was regaled with stories of what archangels were like when they were young and also learned that Gabriel was responsible for the platypus, the corgi, and the blobfish—apparently Lucifer had challenged his younger brother to get Dad to make “something weird, something cute, and something floppy,” and Gabriel had met the challenge with great enthusiasm.

Soon enough, He stood to leave. Chuck put his hand on Tia’s face and said, “You know, before you were born, you were the most impossible, beautiful soul. I am just so thrilled to see that you still are, and that somehow, you decided to love my impossible son.”

“Somehow?” Tia asked. “You mean, you didn’t have a hand in this?”

“Not really,” Chuck said. “That whole Free Will thing I gave you really sticks.” He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for a wonderful afternoon. I’m so sorry that you won’t remember it.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then caught her as she swooned.

Gabriel stepped forward immediately. “I’ve got her.” He took Tia in his arms and carried her to the couch, where he settled her comfortably. He looked up to find that Chuck had joined him. “How long will she sleep?” Gabriel asked.

“An hour,” Chuck said. “She’ll remember taking a long nap upstairs, coming down for lunch, and then falling asleep while you were both binging on _The Walking Dead_.”

Gabriel nodded. “And what about me?”

Chuck smiled, a bit sadly. “The same.”

Gabriel sighed, then nodded again. “Good to see you, Dad. Thanks for coming to meet her.”

“You did good, Gabe.”

“You’re damn right I did.”

“Language.”

“Sorry, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are oxygen :)


End file.
